moderncombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Everett Saunders
USA | death = Gilman Security Headquarters, Tokyo, Japan | killedby = Caydan Phoenix | affiliations = Saunders Global Security Gilman Security World Liberation Army | status = KIA | voiceactor = Benjamin Becker }} Everett Saunders is the leader of a private military company, Saunders Global Security, and the CEO of Gilman Security. He is first seen as a supporting antagonist in Modern Combat 4: Zero Hour, only to reveal himself as the true mastermind behind Page's Insurrection. He becomes the main antagonist in Modern Combat 5: Blackout. Background Not much is known about Saunders's past. It is known that he used to be Special Forces, serving in the same unit as Edward Page. He later became a Green Beret, and afterwards established his own private military company, Saunders Global Security. Modern Combat 4: Zero Hour Saunders has his own private military, named SGS, and helped Edward Page to abduct the President of the United States of America, Burke. He supported Page with troops. Saunders appears in several missions, such as Unified Terror, Critical Path and Terminus. Saunders was thrown off a balcony by Blake in Terminus and was thought to be dead. However, in an epilogue at the end of the final campaign mission (Extreme Sanction), he revealed that he faked his death and was using Page all along as a scapegoat. Gallery Saunders Portrait.png|Saunders's face Saunders and a soldier.png|Saunders in the mail order van in Unified Terror Saunders MC4.png|Saunders holding a KR-200 in Unified Terror Saunders concept art.jpg|Concept art of Saunders See also Modern Combat 5: Blackout Everett Saunders, under the name of Kirk Bancroft, is the CEO of Gilman Security. Known for his reclusive nature, he has a permanent team of advisors and confidants around him -- referred to throughout the company as the Gilman Circle. The Storm Saunders is first mentioned by Roux. She states that he has a strong relationship with Kirk Bancroft. Defense Later, Roux plays a record of a call between Saunders and Jonathan Taylor, in which Taylor asks for "the money" and makes a new appointment on a construction site in Tokyo. Death In the last mission (Saunders), Saunders controls an Apache, chasing down Caydan Phoenix and Isaac Tukura, who both are headed towards extraction on the rooftop of Gilman Security Headquarters. As the pilot of the plane about to extract Phoenix and Tukura scares Saunders away, they head for the helipad. Saunders swoops back, and with a couple of air-to-air missiles he takes down the helicopter preparing to extract Phoenix and Tukura, killing the pilot of the plane trying to extract Phoenix. As Saunders passes for another shot, Phoenix shoots his Hawk-13, striking the windshield. Saunders' helicopter crashes onto the helipad, bursting into flames. Saunders climbs out of the burning wreck, still alive and conscious. Saunders pulls out a pistol, ready to shoot Phoenix, but Phoenix shoves it out of his hands. After Saunders pulls out his knife and attempts to stab Phoenix, Phoenix stabs Saunders in the neck, killing him with his own knife. Gallery IMG 1188.png|Saunders about to shoot Phoenix. saunders.jpg|Phoenix pulling the knife towards Saunders. IMG_1190.PNG|Saunders's corpse. See also Category:Modern Combat 4: Zero Hour Characters Category:Modern Combat 5: Blackout Characters Category:Characters Category:Antagonists